


Helping Kevin

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin wants something from Nick, and Nick is willing to appease his needy boyfriend.





	Helping Kevin

Nick looked at his brothers, eyeing one in particular. Brian, Kevin, Howie, and AJ were over at his place, hanging out. He went into the kitchen to fix some snacks, knowing his brothers’ voracious appetites. He shivered feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled, knowing exactly who was hugging him. 

“Hey babe” Kevin leaned down, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. Nick and Kevin had been going out for almost two years, and their brothers knew about it. 

“Hey sweetheart. How is it going out there?” Nick asked, as he got the snacks on a couple large trays, Kevin helping him. 

“Brian and AJ are playing Mario Kart, while Howie watches them and rolls his eyes. What else is new?” Kevin asked rhetorically, as Nick snorted and nodded his head. 

“Want sexy times tonight please” Kevin requested and Nick rolled his own eyes. His older boyfriend was so damn needy at times, but Nick loved it. 

“You know what to do to get what you want Kevin” Nick didn’t even look at him, before he closed the fridge, getting the trays into his arms, intending on going back out into the living room. 

“Yes Daddy” Kevin cheekily replied, and Nick groaned, glaring at Kevin, who smirked. He adjusted himself, and with one final glare at Kevin, went back out to join the other three, Kevin following him, pinching his butt. 

Nick whirled around, and Kevin bit his lip, knowing he would be paying for it later. Nick rolled his eyes, and got into the video gaming. Kevin pulled AJ away, needing to talk to him about something, Howie joining their conversation. The five enjoyed their time together, Kevin wiggling seeing the slight glare in Nick’s eyes, every time they caught the other’s eye. Finally, Howie, AJ, and Brian left, leaving the oldest and youngest alone. 

“Finally fucking alone. I love our brothers, but they wear me the hell out” Kevin groaned, flopping on the couch, Nick rolling his eyes. 

“Getting too old there Kev?” Nick smiled, seeing Kevin’s head shoot up, glaring softly at him. 

“No, I am not Nickolas. Perish the thought” Kevin stated haughtily. 

“I thought my baby boy wanted something tonight. Guess he is too tired for Daddy’s loving” Nick mused sadly, as he watched Kevin’s eyes widen, and the older man vehemently shook his head. 

“No Daddy, baby boy still wants to be loved on by Daddy, please” Kevin looked up at the younger man, who thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know if cheeky little boys deserve their Daddy’s cock” Nick looked down at Kevin, who blushed, and whimpered softly. 

“Baby boy is so sorry Daddy. He didn’t mean to be cheeky, he just wanted Daddy to know that baby boy wanted to have sex tonight with him. Baby boy apologizes Daddy” Kevin whined, and his Daddy nodded, running his hands through Kevin’s short hair. 

“I accept your apology baby boy. Go up to the bedroom, lay on your back, Daddy wants to teach you something new tonight” Kevin nodded, and scampered up the stairs. Nick chuckled, shaking his head. Kevin was so needy when he was in his baby boy mindset, but Nick loved it. He loved being Daddy for the older man. 

He went up the stairs, and smiled seeing that his little one had followed his instructions perfectly. Nick went over and stroked his baby boy’s cock, hearing Kevin whine underneath him. 

“What did baby boy learn last time?” Nick cooed, looking down at Kevin, who grinned. 

“Baby boy learned how to fuck Daddy. He learned about Daddy’s prostate, and that it makes Daddy feel so good” Kevin beamed, and the younger man nodded happily. 

“Good job little one. Daddy is so proud of you!” Nick smiled, as Kevin grinned happily. 

“Tonight, baby boy is going to learn to be taken in the shower with Daddy. Do you want to learn about shower sex Kevy?” Nick asked, and Kevin rapidly nodded his head. 

“Yes Daddy! Please teach me about shower sex!” Kevin happily exclaimed. Nick smiled, and told Kevin to strip, and go into the bathroom, and sit on the floor of the shower stall. Kevin nodded, and got naked, going into the bathroom. Nick sighed, smiling softly, getting himself ready. 

He walked into the bathroom, and ignored Kevin for the moment, turning the water on, and getting it nice and warm for himself and his baby boy. 

“Kevy, Daddy wants you to stand up and brace yourself against the wall, under the water. Daddy will help you out” Kevin nodded, and stood up, going under the water, and braced himself against the shower wall, feeling the water cascading down his back, feeling Nick’s hand on his hips, getting him in place. 

“Good job little one. Daddy is proud of you” Nick cooed, and Kevin whined happily, wiggling a bit. 

“Daddy is going to prep his baby’s hole, and then start fucking him. Does Kevy want Daddy to go fast or slow tonight?” the younger man asked, and Kevin thought, before answering him. 

“Kevy wants it fast tonight, please Daddy” the blonde nodded, running his hand down his little one’s back, trailing down to his hole. Kevin whined, feeling Nick pry his ass cheeks apart, and rubbing a finger along his hole. 

“So tight baby boy, just as it should be” Nick cooed, and used the water beating down on them, to poke his finger into the hole, widening it slightly. Kevin whimpered, pushing into Nick’s finger, feeling the younger man lay his other hand on his back, settling him down. 

“Patience baby boy, you will get your reward soon” Nick whispered into Kevin’s ear, and the older man nodded. 

“Yes Daddy” was the reply, and Nick grinned, poking a second finger in, scissoring, before adding a third, hearing his little one whine softly, wanting Daddy’s cock. 

“Almost there little one” Nick took his fingers out, and lined his cock up, pushing it in slightly, hearing Kevin whimper, and push into his cock. 

“Okay Kevy. Daddy will go slow at first, before fucking his little one hard and fast, just as he wants” Nick slowly went in and out of the older man, hearing his moans and groans. 

“Okay Daddy” Kevin nodded, and Nick put his hands on either side of Kevin’s head, and started going in and out of his hole, faster and harder, fucking his baby boy, smirking hearing the moans and groans, whines and whimpers. 

Nick continued fucking Kevin, going faster and harder. Kevin was in heaven, this was exactly what he wanted from his Daddy. He loved Daddy teaching him new things. 

“Close Kevy” Nick grunted, and soon shot his load into his baby boy. Kevin groaned feeling Nick’s load shoot into him, loving the feeling of being filled with Daddy’s cum. Nick pulled out when his cock got soft, and both men slid down, sitting on the floor of the shower. Kevin looked at his cock sadly. 

“Daddy....” Kevy whined, looking at his full cock sadly. His Daddy chuckled softly, taking it in hand, and stroking it softly. 

“Yes, baby boy. Use your words. You know Daddy doesn’t like whining” Nick squeezed his member in a soft warning, and Kevin moaned, looking up at his Daddy through lowered eyes. 

“Please Daddy, my cock is full and leaky. It hurts too. Please help baby boy out” Kevin whimpered softly, and Nick ran his hand through Kevin’s wet hair. 

“Daddy will help you out little one. What comes out of Kevy’s cock? What’s it called?” Nick asked, making sure that Kevin remembered what his body produces. 

“The clear stuff is pre, and the thick white ropes is Kevy’s cum, the good sticky stuffs!” Kevin looked up at Daddy, who nodded, running his hand down his baby boy’s face, rubbing his cheek softly. 

“Good job little man. That is exactly right” Nick praised Kevin, who beamed up at him. Nick continued stroking Kevin’s cock, knowing it wouldn’t take long to blow his seed. 

“Daddy is going to let you unload all over Daddy’s chest, and then baby boy gets to taste himself, lick Daddy clean” Nick sat in front of Kevin. He wrapped his hand around Kevin’s cock, and starting jerking softly, getting the cum to come to the head. Kevin whined and whimpered, watching his Daddy, feeling his orgasm close. 

“Close Daddy” Kevin whimpered out, and Nick nodded, going a little faster. He was soon rewarded with feeling his baby boy’s cum paint his chest, hearing his baby boy yell out his name. 

“DADDY!” Kevin yelled out, as he watched Nick aim his cock at Daddy’s chest, coating his chest. He panted, and came down from his high. He went to his hands and knees, and crawled to his Daddy, looking up at Nick. 

“Clean Daddy up please baby boy” Kevin nodded, and first took a little handful and scooped it into his hand, offering it to Nick, who licked his baby boy’s hand, tasting Kevy’s cum. 

“ Mmm , baby boy tastes so good. Want to taste?” Kevin nodded, and started cleaning Daddy’s chest, groaning happily, loving the taste of himself. He made sure Nick was all clean, before moving back to sit on his knees in front of Nick. 

“Come here baby boy” Nick pulled Kevin into his lap, and the two cuddled, the water having gone lukewarm. Nick reached up and shut it off, Kevin whining softly. 

“Let’s get dressed baby boy, and cuddle for a bit in bed” Nick suggested, and Kevin nodded, getting up. Both men dried the other off, and soon settled into bed, Nick spooning Kevy. 

“Did you like shower sex Kevy?” Daddy asked, carding his hand through his little one’s hair. 

“Yes Daddy, baby boy loved it. Can’t wait to do it again soon” Kevin yawned, and snuggled into Nick, who buried his face into the older man’s hair. 

“Sleep baby boy. Daddy will be right here, and can’t wait to have more fun tomorrow with you” Nick cooed, and Kevin nodded.

“Thanks Nick. That was exactly what I needed. Love being your baby boy. So happy I came to you with the Daddy kink not long after we started dating” Kevin sleepily stated, reaching up to kiss his younger boyfriend. 

“I love it, so much. Thank you for trusting me Kevin. It means the world. I love you, and can’t wait to see what the future holds” Nick smiled, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He tightened his hold on Kevin, the two falling asleep, dreaming of their next scene as Daddy and baby boy. 


End file.
